


A Means to an End

by junkiechurch



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkiechurch/pseuds/junkiechurch
Summary: “Uh-uh, not so fast. I don’t recall hearing an apology?”





	A Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Another 3 year old piece of writing that hasn't been edited before posting.  
> Title stolen from 'A Means to an End' by Joy Division.

Hermann mock-glared down at Newt from where he was perched on the desk, his hands tangled in Newt’s hair. “I’m still very angry at you, you know. No amount of wheedling can change that.”

Newt pouted. “I know…” he replied, “but I’m so cuuuute.” Newt grinned, placing his hands at either side of Hermann’s legs, moving ever nearer and bringing their lips tantalisingly close. Hermann brought his hands down to rest on Newt’s cheeks, gently stroking underneath his chin until the other man shivered with delight. Their noses bumped as their breath mingled, and-

“Uh-uh, not so fast,” Hermann chastised, holding Newt’s face at bay with his fingertips. The mathematician quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t recall hearing an apology?”

Newt groaned. “Can’t we do that later? I’d much rather kiss you,” he complained, with arms looped around his lab partner’s waist and the most endearing puppy eyes he could muster. Unfortunately, one pointed look from Hermann told him that he wasn’t getting away with anything that easily. Newt sighed. “I’m sorry I attempted a solo mind-meld with an extraterrestrial being and nearly got myself killed.”

Hermann stroked Newt’s cheek with his thumb thoughtfully. “And?”

Newt leaned into the touch, eyes subconsciously fluttering. “… And I’m sorry I went to a dangerous black-market dealer to find another extraterrestrial being to mind-meld with and nearly got myself killed. Again.”

Hermann huffed a quiet laugh, smiling softly. He brought the two of them closer again, gently nosing at Newt’s cheek. “And?”

“… And- And… Dude, I can’t think straight with you doing that,” Newt whined, tightening his grip around Hermann’s waist.

No longer happy with waiting, Hermann brought their lips together, savouring Newt’s soft noise of surprise that turned into ones of contentment. Hermann moved one hand from Newt’s cheek to his hair, tugging lightly to tilt the biologist’s head back, opening his mouth to swallow the sigh that escaped Newt’s lips. They kissed tenderly and with the promise of so much more, that they were both reluctant to pull away for air. Foreheads pressed together and breathing deeply, Newt moved until his chin rested on Hermann’s shoulder and their chests were pressed together.

“Darling, my darling… My liebling,” he whispered in a soft tone into Newt’s ear, stroking his back comfortingly as soon as he felt Newt begin to shake.

“I’m-… I’m sorry, I just… I just l-love you so much, and-” Newt blurted brokenly, sobs interrupting the flow of words. Hermann shushed him affectionately and held him tight.

“It’s alright, my love. You’re alright.”


End file.
